Nothing Brings Me Down
by LittleMissKnowItAllTalksToMuch
Summary: Meredith finally sticks up for herself and starts to put her life back together. If Derek wants back into her life then he will have to go through hell to prove that he really loves her. Think he can do it?
1. Today is a new day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did then Rose would have never happened and Meredith would stick up for her self.**

I hope you guys enjoy this story.

_Summary: Meredith finally sticks up for herself and starts putting her life back together. If Derek wants back into her life he will have to go through hell to get her back._

* * *

"_Everyday life throws problems at you. You either suck it up or quit. But for me I can't quit because people put their life into my hands. So I got to suck it up and take it."_

"Mer are you awake?" Izzie said pounding on the door. "Come on Mer. You need to get up or were going to be late for work."

"I'm up Izzie. I'll be down in 10," I said. I laid there wondering if Derek had a good time with the scrub nurse last night. How could he go from showing me our dream house to going out with the scrub nurse in the same day? And he say's I'm the one with problems.

_**"I knew the minute I showed you those plans you'd find some reason to walk away," Derek said.**_

_**"So what you call my bluff," I said.**_

_**"I did because I can't do this anymore. I can't do the fighting. The back and forth I can't. Are we together or are we not," Derek said.**_

_**"We were together. I was in love with you. You didn't tell me you were married," I said.**_

_**"Ok so now were gonna have this fight again," Derek said.**_

_**"You didn't tell me about your nurse. You wanna know why I'm not ready to build a house with you. This is why because I cannot trust you," I said.**_

_**"You can't trust anybody," Derek said. "And no matter what I do you'll always look for reasons to not trust me. I can't do it anymore. I can't."**_

_**"Well neither can I," I said. **_

He said that he will never leave me and he broke his promise. I was trying to figure out all of my problems and I told him we were going to take steps but no he thinks it's a marathon. I sigh and get out of bed. I put on my clothes and got ready for work. As I was headed down stairs I decided I wasn't going to go back to Dark and Twisty. I was going to be just me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my coffee mug that Izzie already filled with coffee.

"Finally we can leave now," Alex said and we walked outside to my car. We climbed into my car.

"Why can't you guys drive your own selves to work," I said as I started the car. I drove out the drive way and headed to Seattle Grace.

"Because we don't Grey so get over it already," Alex said from the back seat. "Besides I left my car at Joe's bar last night."

* * *

We pulled into Seattle Grace and we piled out of the car. We rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor and walked into the locker room.

"Meredith why are you so happy. Didn't you and McDreamy breakup yesterday?" Christina said. The locker room went quiet and everyone was staring at me.

"You and McDreamy Mer. What happened?" Izzie asked.

"He kissed a nurse and worse of all he wasn't the one to tell me," I said changing into my scrubs. "George told me. He thought I knew. At least someone told me cause I by the looks of it Derek wasn't going to tell me anytime soon."

"Mer why aren't you all Dark and Twisty like you always are when you and McDreamy break up," Christina said.

"Because I've decided I'm not going to mope around. I'm just going to be me and enjoy my life," I said closing my locker.

"What the hell have you done to my person," Christina said. "Mer are you on drugs."

"Yang can't you just see she is happy," Alex said and everyone stared at him. "What I am human you know."

"I got to go I'm on Sloan's service today and I need to find my interns," I said and walked out of the locker room. As I was walking down the stairs I ran into Derek.

"Mer we need to talk," Derek said blocking me from walking down the stairs.

"Dr. Shepherd we have nothing to talk about. And its Dr. Grey to you," I said pushing him out of my way and continued down the stairs.

* * *

I walked into the intern's locker room and found my group of interns. "Thompson you're with Dr. Torres, O'Brian you're with Dr. Hahn, Canning you're in the pit today, and George you're with me today. Now move it people." And the interns left the locker room except George.

"Mer are you okay. I mean since you and Dr. Shepherd broke up," George said nervously.

"George I'm great. Why don't you go prep Mr. Clemson and scrub in for the surgery," I said to George and he left. And I thought to myself this is going to be one hell of a long day.

**Press the button and please review. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Flying Solo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did then Rose would have never happened and Meredith would stick up for her self.**

Thanks for the reviews. And ange87 this will be a mer/der with mer/mark friendship.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**It is a funny thing about life; if you refuse to accept anything but the best, you very often get it. By: Somerset Maugham.**

"Dr. Sloan," I said as I spotted him at the nurses' station.

"There's my favorite dirty mistress," Dr. Sloan said as he turned around.

"Dr. Sloan I'm on your service today," I said. "George is prepping Mr. Clemson for gynecomastia surgery."

"You both can scrub in. In the meantime leave me alone before I change my mind and decide I'm being too nice," Dr. Sloan said turning back around to the nurses' station.

"Thanks Dr. Sloan," I said. I walked down to the coffee cart for some more coffee and a bagel. Dr. Sloan was being too nice. He probably heard about me and Derek. Oh well at least it was a surgery and I'm not on Derek's service today. "Shit." I saw the time on the clock and if I didn't hurry I would be late for the surgery. I headed to the scrub room and started scrubbing in. Dr. Sloan walked in and started scrubbing into.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink later tonight at Joe's," Dr. Sloan asked.

"Dr. Sloan this is inappropriate," I said.

"Grey I meant as friends. You know one dirty mistress to another. I respect you too much to sleep with you," Dr. Sloan said.

"Okay," I said surprised that Mark the biggest Man Whore just said that.

"Good," Dr. Sloan said and walked into the OR.

"Wow," someone said behind me. I turned around and saw George standing there.

"George I didn't see you there," I said wondering how much he heard. "George did you hear that whole conversation?"

"Yeah but don't worry Mer I won't tell anyone," George said scrubbing in.

"Thanks George," I said. Then I walked into the OR with George following.

"Dr. O'Malley what are we doing today?" Dr. Sloan asked.

"Were taking the extra fatty tissue out by liposuction because he is suffering from gynecomastia," George said.

"And what is gynecomastia Dr. Grey," Dr. Sloan asked.

"Gynecomastia is an imbalance of hormones in the body causing extra fatty tissue to build up in the breast," I said.

"And how would you proceed with the surgery?" Dr. Sloan said.

"Well incision options include a circular pattern around the areola, a keyhole or racket-shaped pattern with an incision around the areola and vertically down to the breast crease or an inverted T or anchor-shaped incision pattern. The incisions are brought together to reshape the now smaller breast," I said.

"Okay then now show me," Dr. Sloan said.

"What," I said surprised. Everyone in the OR went quite.

"You heard me Dr. Grey. You're performing this solo," Dr. Sloan said with a serious face. I stepped up to the table.

"Scalpel," I said. A nurse handed me a scalpel.

"Okay Grey make a circular pattern around the areola," Dr. Sloan said standing next to me. I made the incision just like he said. "Good now vertically down to the breast crease."

"Why are you being so nice," I said to Dr. Sloan quietly so no one else could hear, while making the incision.

"Because Grey you deserve it. Plus Derek is up in the gallery looking at you. And you deserve to show him that your strong without him," Dr. Sloan said.

"Thanks," I said looking up in the gallery. I saw him standing there leaning up against the wall. I quickly looked back down.

"Grey now you need to take the excessive fat out," Dr. Sloan said. "For this were gonna use the UAL. What is UAL Grey?"

"During an ultrasound-assisted liposuction a specialized cannula is used which transmits ultrasound vibrations within the body. This vibration bursts the walls of the fat cells, emulsifying the fat and making it easier to suction out," I said.

"Great Grey, now do it," Dr. Sloan said. "So what time do you get off?"

"I get off at 8," I said. I started the procedure on the patient.

"I'll meet you at Joe's at 8:30," Dr. Sloan said to me.

"Sounds good but won't Derek be pissed at you," I said.

"Who cares we dirty mistress stick together," Dr. Sloan said and I giggled. "Besides he's dating that scrub nurse."

"Yeah," I said. Trying to focus on the surgery I'm performing and not on Derek.

"Okay Grey time for suction," Dr. Sloan said. I suction the extra fat out. "Grey close up and O'Malley follow him through post-op."

"Yes sir," George said and Dr. Sloan walked out of the OR. I stitched the patient up and walked out of the OR and scrubbed out. George walked into the scrub room.

"Meredith you did great in there," George said scrubbing out.

"Thanks George. I'll see you down in the cafeteria," I said and walked out.

* * *

I headed down to the cafeteria and grabbed some food. I headed towards the table where everyone was sitting. I sat down next to Christina. "Hey."

"I can't believe Sloan let you perform your own surgery," Alex said.

"Mer did you sleep with McSteamy," Christina asked.

"No I didn't sleep with him. He felt sorry for me," I said eating my fries.

"So what are you friends with McSteamy now," Christina said.

"I don't know but he invited me for drinks at Joe's," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What," Izzie yelled and the people around us stared at us. I glared at her. "Sorry but that sounds like he wants to get with you."

"No he respects Mer to much to sleep with her," George said sitting down at the table.

"George I told you not to say anything," I said sending him a glare.

"Oh god sorry Mer I didn't mean to say that it just came out," George said rambling.

"Mer what does he mean," Izzie asked.

"In the scrub room Dr. Sloan asked me for a drink and I said it was inappropriate. He told me he respected me too much to sleep with me," I said saying it like it was no big deal.

"Wow McSteamy has a nice side," Christina said.

"So can you get me in on a surgery since your friends with him now," Alex said and received a slap from Izzie.

"Alex you are such an idiot sometimes," Izzie said shaking her head.

"Yeah but you know you love me," Alex said.

"I don't even know why," Izzie said.

"So Derek tried to talk to me this morning," I said. "But I pushed him out of my way and left."

"Good for you Mer. He's a McBastard," Christina said. A pager went off and we all look at our pagers.

"It's mine," I said. I pick up my tray. "So I'll see you guys at Joe's later tonight."

"Yeah," They all said together.

"Okay good," I said and walked away dumping my tray on my way out of the cafeteria.

**Please review and tell me what you think even if it bad. **


	3. Today has been okay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did then Rose would have never happened and Meredith would stick up for her self.**

Thanks again for all of the reviews everyone. And thanks to the people who just read and don't comment. But don't feel bad I'm one of those people most of the time. LOL

So I hope you enjoy this chapter with that said wala here you go.

* * *

"**Make the most of yourself, for that is all there is of you."****Ralph Waldo Emerson**

"Dr. Sloan over here," I said as soon as he walked into the bar.

"Hey everyone," Dr. Sloan said. He sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"How are you Dr. Sloan," George asked.

"Good O'Malley. And please call me Mark outside of the hospital," Mark said.

"Okay Doctor I mean Mark," George said nervously.

"God Bambi why are you such a girl sometimes. I mean grow some balls and be a man," Alex said taking a sip of his bear.

"Alex," Izzie said slapping Alex on the arm.

"What I'm just telling the truth," Alex said.

"Anyone know where Cristinais," I asked.

"I'm right here. Mer I just scrubbed in on a Bentall procedure. I mean it's nothing exciting but still Hahn picked me to scrub in on and she could have picked someone else but she picked me," Cristina said. Then she took a sip from George's beer.

"Hey that's mine," George said grabbing his beer back from Christina.

"Hello Yang," Mark said.

"McSteamy," Cristina said. "God I need a beer."

"I'll buy this round. It's on me," Mark said.

"McSteamy what's the catch," Cristina said giving him a skeptical look.

"There's no catch. I'm friends with Meredith and your friends with her so basically you're my friends in a weird sort of twisted way," Mark said.

"Did you use your brain to figure that one out all on your own," Alex scoffed.

"I was gonna let you scrub in on a surgery tomorrow but now," Mark said with a shrug.

"Hey man I didn't mean it like that," Alex said.

"Mark just let him scrub in," I said.

"Fine you can scrub in but only because Meredith said so," Mark said. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"Beer," Everyone said.

"I'll have one shot of tequila and a beer," I said.

"Coming right up," Mark said and walked towards the bar.

"Meredith are you sure you're feeling okay. I mean just one shot of tequila," Izzie asked as she felt my forehead.

"Izzie I'm fine," I said slapping her hand away from my forehead. "I'm not gonna get wasted tonight and end up having a one nightstand."

"And what's wrong with a one nightstand," Mark said placing the drinks on the table. "I can be your one nightstand tonight."

"Mark were friends," I said.

"We can be friends with benefits," Mark said giving me the McSteamy look.

"Mark is sex the only thing you can talk about," I said. I picked up my shot of tequila and drank it. I slammed it back down on the table.

"No I think about S&S," Mark said drinking his beer.

"What's S&S?" Alex asked Mark.

"Surgery and Sex," Mark said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"God men are so stupid. Stupid men with their stupid men penis," I said as I reached for my beer but Mark stole it.

"No no Grey you don't get it till you tell me you love me and my penis," Mark said with an amusing smile on his face.

"Mark just give me the dam beer," I said as I tried again to get it but failed.

"No just tell me and then I'll give it to you," Mark said.

"Fine I love your stupid ass," I said. "Now give me the beer."

"You forgot something," Mark said with a smirk on his face.

"Mer just please him already and say it," Cristinasaid.

"Cristina you'd just love me to say it wouldn't you," I said.

"Yep," Cristina said.

"Fine I love your fucking stupid penis," I said in a whisper.

"What was that Grey I didn't hear you," Mark said.

"Mark you're having too much fun with this," I said.

"Maybe," Mark said.

"Okay Mark I love you and your stupid penis. Now give me the dam beer," I said and he gave it to me.

"What!" Someone yelled. Oh god you got to be kidding me. I turned around and saw Derek standing there.

"Dr. Shepherd is there a problem," I said. I heard my friends laughing behind me.

"Derek don't you have a scrub nurse waiting for you somewhere," Mark said making Derek turn red.

"Mark how could you. First you sleep with my Addison and now with Meredith. And you Meredith how could you," Derek said.

"You know what Dr. Shepherd you have no right to speak to me like that," I said.

"McAss you're not welcome here so why don't you leave us alone and run off to your nurse," Christina said. Derek stood there for a second and left the bar.

"Sorry Mer I didn't mean to," Mark said.

"It's not your fault. Why should he care what I do? Where not together anymore," I said. "You know what I think I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure Mer? You're entitled to get drunk after that happened," Christina said.

"I'm just gonna go home and sleep," I said. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll walk you to the car," Mark said. "Bye."  
"Bye Mer and Mark," Everyone said as we walked out of the bar. I took out my keys and opened my car.

"Thanks for the drink Mark," I said sliding into the driver's seat.

"No problem. Besides us dirty mistress's got to stick together," Mark said. "Also anytime you have an itch and you need someone I'm always available."

"Mark never in a million of years," I said as I started the engine.

"Drive safe Grey," Mark said and closed my car door. I waved goodbye and headed home to sleep. I got home and changed into my Dartmouth t-shirt. I crawled into bed and let the darkness over take me. Today had been okay and it seemed like I can be fine without Derek in my life.

* * *

**So you like or dislike. Just drop a review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Changes

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did then Rose would have never happened and Meredith would stick up for her self.**

Once again I appreciate all of the reviews.

I hope you like this chapter. It seems that I can't stop writing. This story just keeps flowing out of me. I couldn't even sleep last night without wrting a chapter. LOL

ENJOY!!**

* * *

**

"Half our life is spent trying to find something to do with the time we have rushed through life trying to save." Will Smith

"Shit shit shit," I said jumping out of my car and running into the hospital. I ran up the stairs and into the locker room. I quickly changed into my scrubs.

"You're late Grey. You may not be an intern but you have interns of your own. You need to be on time," Dr. Bailey said scolding me.

"Sorry Dr. Bailey," I said and received a glare from Dr. Bailey. "You know what I'm just gonna leave now." I closed my locker and headed towards the door.

"You're with Sloan today. He requested you and Karev," Dr. Bailey. "I'd suggest you find Dr. Sloan. He has a surgery this morning." I left the locker room and went off looking for my interns.

"Cristina," I yelled when I saw her in the hallway. "Have you seen my interns?"

"I took care of them. By the way McSteamy is looking for you. Got to run," Christina said and left. With my interns taken care of I went off looking for Dr. Sloan.

"Where have you been Grey? I have surgery in 30 minutes," Dr. Sloan said as he stepped onto the elevator.

"I'm sorry I over slept. Then I spilled coffee on me," I said. "Why did you request me today? I thought Alex was with you today."

"Karev is with me today. But I thought how fun would it be with you in my OR watching me play with boobs all day," Dr. Sloan said with a smirk.

"Mark seriously you are a perv," I said. The elevator doors opened and Derek walked in.

"What now you're calling him by his first name. What's next you guys gonna move in together," Derek said sarcastically.

"What the hell is your problem Derek? Were broken up and your with the scrub nurse. You have no right to comment on my life. Your such a hypocrite you know. You kiss someone and I'm not supposed to be pissed. But if I wanted to kiss someone you get pissed. God Derek you're an ass you know. I'm so glad we broke up," I yelled in one breath. I was mad. That's an understatement I was pissed. He has no right he's the one with the scrub nurse. Derek stood there looking at me with disbelief.

"Grey I have something to show you. Come with me," Mark said and dragged me off of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. I followed him to his office.

"What a bastard. I mean he has no right. He is so stupid. He uses his penis to think. I mean he always assumes I'm sleeping with every guy I come in contact with. And now he thinks were together. Ugh," I said pacing back and forth in Marks office.

"Feel better now Grey," Mark said. He was sitting in his chair with a grin on his face.

"Actually I do," I said as I stopped pacing.

"Good now you can watch me perform a flawless surgery," Mark said. Then he walked out of his office.

"Your ego is to dam big," I said and walked out of his office following him to the scrub room. "Thanks for saving me on the elevator."

"No problem Grey," Mark said and walked into the OR. I followed him. "Karev I see you're here already. Why don't I walk you through the surgery?"

"Really," Alex said surprised.

"Karev I don't have all day. What's it gonna be. Yes or no," Mark asked.

"I'll do it," Alex said as he stepped up to the table and Mark walked him through the surgery. An hour passed and he was done.

"Good Karev close her up," Mark said. Alex closed her up and we walked into the scrub room.

"Karev I must say you're not that bad of a surgeon. I think you have might have a future in plastics," Mark said as he scrubbed out. "Well I got to go so Grey I'm sure you can find something to do and Karev follow the patient through post-op." Then he left the scrub room.

"What the hell have you done to him Mer. He's gone all soft like a girl," Alex said.

"Well at least you preformed a surgery right," I said.

"I think I can learn to like this new side of Dr. Sloan if it means more surgery for me," Alex said. "Thanks by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"You told him in the bar last night to let me scrub in. If you wouldn't have I wouldn't perform the surgery."

"No problem. So I yelled at Dr. Shepherd today in the elevator. He thinks me and Mark are sleeping together."

"What a McBastard," Alex said. "Oh god did I really just say that. I need to stop hanging around you guys and find some guy friends. I'm being emasculated."

"Alex don't worry I won't tell anyone. So I'm thinking a movie night tonight."

"Whatever. I tell everyone. As long as you supply the beer and pizza I'm good."

"That's a deal."

"See you at home Grey," Alex said and walked out.

* * *

At the end of my shift as I was walking down the stairs I ran into Lexie. "Hey Lexie," I said.

"Hey Meredith," Lexie said looking nervous.

"So I was wondering if you would like to join us tonight for movie night," I asked her.

"Sure I would love to," Lexie said.

"So how's the apartment hunting going with George."

"It's going good. We have some more to look at on Saturday afternoon."

"That's great. As soon as you guys find one let me know I wanna see. I can't let my little sister live in a dump."

"Meredith you don't have to be nice to me."

"Lexie I was mean to you when I shouldn't have. You didn't know about. Besides you're my only family left. And I always wanted a little sister."

"Meredith um well you know Molly she was wondering if you would like to get together and have dinner with us. But you don't have to," Lexie said rambling.

"Sure," I said surprising myself and Lexie.

"Great well there flying in next week."

"Just tell me a head of time so I can get off work," I said. "By the way how's Thatcher?"

"I haven't talked to him in a while. But he's in rehab."

"Oh," I said. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7 p.m. "Look Lexie I got to go but you know where I live so just show up. There will be plenty of food and beer."

"Thanks Meredith," Lexie said. We parted are separate ways.

I headed out to my car and drove off. On the way home I stopped off at the grocery market to pick up some items. I grabbed some tampons for me and Izzie. I went to get reach for an egg carton when someone took the last one. "Hey that was mine," I said.

"Sorry I grabbed it first," A guy said. Oh my god he's so hot with beautiful green eyes and brown hair. Get a hold of yourself Mer. Remember he took the eggs. Oh god he said something and I didn't hear it. Great now I look like an idiot. Way to go Mer.

"Wait sorry what did you say."

"I said I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you the eggs in exchange for a date with you," The guy said.

"I don't even know you," I said shifting back and forth on my feet.

"I'm Jonathon and you are," Jonathon asked. He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Meredith," I said and shook his hand. "Are you a doctor?"

"No I'm a lawyer," Jonathon said.

"I guess we can go on a date but I have to see when I have a free night. I'm a doctor so I might have to cancel on you a couple of times if there is an emergency," I said.

"That's fine. Here you go," Jonathon said. He handed me the eggs and his business card. "Just call me when you have a free night. It was nice meeting you Meredith. Bye."

"Bye," I said. I paid for the items and left for home.

* * *

When I got home I ordered the pizzas and waited for everyone to show up. Alex arrived 10 minutes later.

"Meredith have the pizzas arrived yet," Alex asked. Then the door bell ring. "I got it." Then he walked back in with pizzas.

"Alex did you pay the pizza guy."

"Yeah don't worry about. Think of it as thanks for earlier today. Just don't tell anyone," Alex said.

"Don't worry I won't," I said.

"Mer where are you. We're all here," Izzie said walking into the house.

"In the kitchen with the pizzas," I said.

"Thanks Mer," Cristina said. She grabbed a slice of pizza and shoveled it into her mouth.

"Gosh Yang you such a guy," Alex said.

"Evil Spawn don't make me kick your ass," Cristina said sending Alex a death glare.

"Ooh I'm so scared I'm shaking in my pants," Alex said acting scared.

"Children behave," Izzie said. I noticed Lexie walk into the kitchen.

"Grab some pizza and a beer before it's all gone Lexie," I said.

"Thanks," Lexie said. Everyone looked at me like I was delusional.

"So whose night is it to pick out the movie," I said breaking the silence.

"Mine," George said.

"Great just great," Alex said walking into the living room. Everyone followed him.

"Here how about Transformers," George suggested.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day when Bambi would pick out something manly," Alex said. We started the movie and I fell asleep halfway through cause when I woke up I was getting shaken by Cristina.

"Mer wake you ass up. You're leaning on me and you need to stop," Cristina said.

"Okay I'm up. Are you spending the night or going home," I asked.

"I'll stay," Cristina said. I got out a blanket for Lexie since there was no point in waking her and placed it over her. Then I turned off all the lights and headed up stairs with Cristina following me. I changed into my Dartmouth t-shirt and climbed into bed. "Night Mer."

"Night," I said. I let the darkness take over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review. Am I doing good so far. I would like to know even if its bad critisism. Thanks. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	5. Days go on

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did then Rose would have never happened and Meredith would stick up for her self.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"**Look within!... The secret is inside you." By Hui-neng**

"Mer wake up," Cristina said. "Come on Mer wake up now." Then she pushed me off the bed.

"Umm," I said. I landed on the floor on my back. "You're such a bitch Cristina."

"I got to go and check on my interns. So I'll see you later," Cristina said and left. I laid there a couple of minutes longer and decided to get up. I slipped on a t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and it was quiet which was rare. Then I saw a note on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and read it.

**Mer,**

**Alex and I headed in early. Also Lexie left right after us. We left early so I didn't bake something. But grab something healthy to eat and not some left over pizza. See yeah at work.**

**Izzie**

Of course Izzie would tell me not to eat pizza. Oh well she not here to stop me. I grabbed a piece of cold pizza and my coffee mug which I filled with coffee. Then I left for work. I arrived at work and headed to the locker room. I walked in and everyone was in there.

"Hey," I said to no one in particular. I went to my locker room and started putting on my scrubs.

"So Mer did you eat something healthy to eat for breakfast," Izzie asked.

"Of course I did," I said with my back towards her.

"Mer you had pizza didn't you," Izzie questioned.

"It was the easiest thing to grab on the way out. Any ways I meet a guy at the grocery market yesterday when I picked up the eggs you needed," I said.

"Are you gonna go on a date with him," Izzie said.

"Maybe I don't know. It seems so soon don't you think," I asked.

"Meredith go out with him you deserve to get Dr. Shepherd. You deserve happiness for once," Alex said.

"Mer I agree with Evil Spawn. Go out with this guy and show McAss that you don't need him in your life to be happy," Cristina said.

"Okay then I will," I said and shut my locker door.

"So what's his name and what does he do?" Izzie asked.

"Jonathon and he's a lawyer," I said with a smile.

"Mer you're smiling so that must mean he is hot," Cristina said.

"Like you wouldn't believe it and he has really great eyes," I said. Dr. Bailey walked into the locker room.

"This is not a talk show this is a hospital and we are doctors who save lives. So start acting like it," Dr. Bailey said. "No move it." We walked out of the room.

"Look I'll see you guys later I have to find Dr. Shepherd. I'm on his service today," I said.

"I can switch with you Mer. I mean if you're not ready to work with him yet," Izzie asked.

"Izzie I can do it. Might as well get it over with now," I said. "See yeah you guys." I walked down the hallway and headed for the nurses' station only to see Derek and his scrub nurse standing there flirting in public. I started walking towards them but someone stepped in front of me.

"Grey good morning," Mark said. He handed me a coffee.

"Good morning Dr. Sloan. Thanks for the coffee but you didn't have to," I said.

"Don't worry about I didn't lift a finger an intern got it for me," Mark said.

"You haven't changed at all Dr. Sloan," I said with a laugh.

"Dr. Grey are you gonna stand there all day and flirt. Or are you gonna work," Derek yelled from the nurses' station sending me a glare.

"I got to go," I said and headed towards the nurses' station.

"Dr. Grey I have a surgery in an hour. So have two of your interns prep my patient Mrs. Clarkson and scrub in," Dr. Shepherd said with a scowl on his face. He left with Rose following him. I turned to the nurses' station.

"Nurse Debbie can you page Dr. O'Malley and Dr. Thompson for me," I asked.

"Right away Dr. Grey," Nurse Debbie said with a slight smile which surprised me because the nurses hate me. A couple of minutes later George and Thompson arrived in front of me.

"I need you guys to prep Mrs. Clarkson. She's in room 5110," I said as I handed the chart to Thompson. "Now go." Thompson left but George stayed back.

"Are you okay Mer," George asked.

"I'm fine George. I need run some labs down so I'll be back," I said and left. I dropped the labs off. "Page me as soon as they get done."  
"Anything for you Dr. Grey," The lab technician Rob said.

"Thanks Rob," I said. I was catching up on some paper work before surgery when I was paged to the nurses' station. "Nurse Debbie I was paged."

"Yes Dr. Grey, here is your labs," Nurse Debbie said.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that," I said surprised.

"Dr. Grey what Rose did is horrible. We know you and Dr. Shepherd are madly in love. Were on your side," Nurse Debbie said. She turned around and walked off. I looked at the time and went to the scrub room. I scrubbed in and walked into the OR.

"It's a beautiful to save lives," Derek said walking into the OR behind me. He started operating. Throughout the surgery I felt two pair of eyes looking at me every so often. One was Rose who was glaring at me and the other one was Derek who was giving me his Dreamy look. As soon as the surgery was over I made a quick dash out of the OR and scrubbed out. I was walking down the hallway when Derek pulled me into an on call room.

"Dr. Shepherd what are you doing," I asked getting mad.

"Mer come on. I'm sorry. Please give me another chance. Please Mer," Derek said.

"No Derek I can't do this anymore. You broke me. Besides I'm dating someone," I said lying.

"You're dating," Derek said looking angry.

"I am," I said.

"Is it Mark?" Derek asked looking like he was gonna hit someone.

"No it's not Mark. Mark is just a friend," I said. "Now if you excuse me I need to work." I left the on call room leaving Derek standing there. The rest of my shift passed without any more troubles. I arrived home and headed upstairs. I picked up the business card Jonathon gave me and looked at it. I was debating if I should call him or not.

"Fuck it," I said out loud to myself. I grabbed my call phone and dialed his cell number.

"Hello," Jonathon said.

"Hi this is Meredith. The girl from the grocery market," I said nervously chewing on my lip.

"Ah yes Meredith. How could I forget you? So are you calling to set up a date?" Jonathon asked.

"Actually yes I am. I have an off day and was wondering if you were free."

"Sure I'm free."

"Good."

"How about I pick you up at your place and take you to an Italian restaurant I love."

"That sounds perfect. How does 6 p.m. sound?"

"Sounds good to me. But first I need your address."

"It's 25079 Queen Anne Hill."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Jonathon said.

"Bye," I said. We hung up. I put on my Dartmouth t-shirt and climbed into bed. That night I fell asleep thinking everything was gonna be okay in my life now.

* * *

**Please review. Tell me what you think. If there is alot of reviews then I'll have a chapter up tomorrow morning or afternoon. So review.**


	6. Closer to fine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did then Rose would have never happened and Meredith would stick up for her self.**

**Enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review after reading.

* * *

**

"There is time for work. And time for love. That leaves no other time." Coco Chanel

What was I thinking? It's too early after the breakup to date. I love Derek and I don't want to be with anyone else. But he's happy and I deserve to be happy for once in my life. Its 5 O'clock I need to get ready. Good thing Izzie picked something out for me. I took a shower and put on some makeup. I put on my dress. It's black and hugs my body but not too tight. I decided to wear my hair down. I decided on a pair of black flats and headed down the stairs. As I made it to the 1st floor the door bell rang. I walked over and opened the door.

"Wow you look beautiful," Jonathon said with his mouth wide open.

"Thank you," I said. Giggling and blushing at the same time.

"These are for you my beautiful lady," Jonathon said and handed me lavender roses.

"They are beautiful," I said smelling them. "Thank you so much.

"No problem. Anything to make you smile," Jonathon said. I blushed again. "So are you ready to go?"

"Hold on one second," I said. I went into the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase. Then I grabbed my purse and sweater. I then walked back out to the living room. "Now I'm ready."

"Good. I thought you disappeared on me," Jonathon said chuckling.

"I was not that long," I said trying to sound angry but a smile broke out.

"Well shall we," Jonathon asked.

"We shall," I said. We walked out of the house and got in his car. On the way to the restaurant we talked small talk. Then we pulled up to the restaurant. Jonathon got out of the car and came over to my side to open the door.

"Well aren't you just a gentlemen," I said as I climbed out of my car.

"My mother always told me to treat the lady's nice," Jonathon said grinning. We walked into the restaurant and got immediately seated.

"Mr. Stone would you like to start out with some wine?" The waiter asked.

"Is Burgundy okay with you?" Jonathon asked me.

"That sounds good," I said.

"A bottle of Burgundy please," Jonathon said.

"Right away sir," The waiter said. A minute later he came back and placed the wine on the table. Then he left again.

"So have you been here before," Jonathon asked pouring the wine into mine and his glass.

"A couple of times," I said sipping my wine. "It seems like they knew you."

"Yeah I always come here for business lunches and dinners," Jonathon said. Then the waiter came back and asked us for our order. "I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs."

"And for you madam," The waiter asked.

"I'll have the same but without the meatballs please," I said.

"Okay it shouldn't be long," He said. Then he took the menus and left.

"So you're a doctor. Where do you work at?"

"I work at Seattle Grace Hospital. I'm a second year resident. Where do you work?"

"My buddy and I own our own firm. It's called Stone and Samuels."

"Oh I've driven by there before. It's by that new organic restaurant."

"That's the one." The waiter arrived with are food.

"Enjoy," He said. During dinner we chatted and told me about his recent trip fishing with his buddy. Derek popped up in my head when he mentioned the word fishing and I zoned out. I remembered the night where he took me to his trailer for the first time.

"**Where are we?" I said.**

"**Shh, shh. I'm gonna tell you. All right. My mother's maiden name, Maloney. I have four sisters. I have, uh, nine nieces. Five nephews. I like coffee ice cream, single-malt scotch, occasionally a good cigar. I like to fly fish. And I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday. And I never dance in public. Um, favorite novel, The Sun Also Rises. Favorite band, The Clash. My favorite color is blue. I don't like light blue, indigo. The scar right here on my forehead, that's why I don't ride motorcycles anymore. And I live in that trailer. All this land is mine. I have no idea what I'm gonna do with it. So that's it. That's all you've earned for now. The rest you're just...just gonna have to take on faith," Derek said all McDreamy.**

Look where faith took me. I thought he was the guy for me. The guy who would not leave me like the rest of the people in my life have. But then his wife showed up and he chooses her over me. Then he did it again with Rose the scrub nurse. Why can't I get over him? I know why because I love him and I'm love stricken over him. The first guy I fell deeply for and I fell hard. Why the hell am I thinking about him when I'm on a date with a really nice guy who treats me with respect.

"Meredith are you there," Jonathon said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uh," I said. Then I realized I was daydreaming. "Sorry I'm just tired long day at work."

"That's alright I understand. Why don't I take you home so you can sleep? You must be tired waking up early all the time," Jonathon said.

"I'm so sorry to mess this date up," I said feeling guilty.

"It's alright," Jonathon said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He paid the bill and he drove me back to my place. He walked me up to the front porch. "Meredith I can see that something was on your mind during dinner."

"I'm so sorry. I just broke up with my ex-boyfriend a couple of days ago. It was a complicated relationship. He wanted to get back together but I couldn't. I guess I'm not ready to date again so soon," I said feeling guilty.

"I know how that goes. I guess this is goodnight," Jonathon said.

"Thank you for tonight. And goodnight," I said. He started walking back to his car then he stopped.

"I think you should give him another chance. I can see it in your eyes when you talked about him that you still love him. I don't know what he did to you to break you so bad but give him another chance. Things might turn out different. If he said he wanted to get back together maybe he's changed for the good," Jonathon said and continued on his way.

I walked into the house and shut the door behind me. I climbed the stairs to my room. I changed into my Dartmouth t-shirt and climbed into bed. I laid there thinking about what Jonathon said. I love Derek but I let him back into my life way to easy in the past. If he wants to get back together with me then he has to prove that he really loves me. He has to show that he would do anything to get back with me. Even if it means he has to go through hell and back. Then I let the darkness take over me and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Love it or hate? Please review I wanna know what you think. Is it good or not. Please review.**


End file.
